The Heir
by Fallenangel700
Summary: When the bonds of family fade and blood is not enough anymore.What is there really left to say?LONG HIATUS
1. I'm not quite sure

Chapter One 

I'm not quite sure…

"Harry"

Lily Potter whispered the words into the cold dark room.

The wind howled outside and an owl hooted.

Lily moved quietly as she approached the small metal bed frame a duvet covered a lump with another resting on a pillow.

"Lily"

It was barely a whisper of wind but it spooked her.

She turned on the spot to find a figure standing at the door, a black shadow although there wasn't any visible source of light to make it.

The shadow moved tracing her footsteps across the room.

Lily turned her back to it as though if she couldn't see it would somehow disappear from existence.

Her hand hovered over the covers

"Leave him"

She glanced back and nearly screamed when she realized her husbands face was less then two inches away from hers.

"Just a peek?" she asked

James sighed and nodded

Her hand grasped the thin covers

"Then Steve?"

She nodded and James smiled

She pulled the blankets

Then fell to her knees as the view of not a boy but bunched up clothes and items met her.

She heard James fall next to her

He was gone.

…

Harry didn't know where he was going nor where he was at this moment but he kept running regardless.

The pavement flew past as he sprinted up a street then another turning and twisting to throw them off

Harry could see a bridge up ahead the water underneath promising to be cold and difficult to swim in but at the moment he didn't care although he had the best part of 12 hours before they started searching for him, he didn't want to risk it that was how he had been caught before.

He reached the bridge climbed onto the small stone wall at the edge of it then after ensuring his bag was tightly closed and attached to his back, he jumped

Harry had been right

It was freezing and the water tried to sweep him with it as soon as he hit it but he fought his way to the bank of the other side and considered taking a nap there for a hour or two.

But wouldn't the water rise? And every minute counted when trying to escape he wasn't even out of the village yet!

Harry dragged himself to his feet and resumed running hoping that he could find a good place to sleep later.

…..

Albus Dumbledore sighed

"Are you quite sure…"

"Yes we are sure that we have no idea where he has gone"

James Potter snapped

"He doesn't know anyone that could help him escape,nor does he know anyone who could take him in and hide him?"

"No, he never really met anyone at the parties they wanted to meet Steve not his brother"

Albus sighed again

Was it really that hard to care for two children? Molly and Arthur Weasley cared for seven.

_Ah But none of them are famous and are they all treated equally?_

Well that is true that they were all fairly normal average powered children and they were treated as equally as finances allowed. The youngest Ginny might be considered to be treated better and get newer things but she couldn't really be expected to wear boys clothing and share a room with her brother even if they were young.

_You never got the Potter boy a birthday present _

Yes he did every year…

_Not the Boy who lived…his twin. You never got his twin a present _

Well no but he couldn't be expected to buy presents for every child with parents in the order and he didn't even know when the boys birthday was…the cake only had Steven's name on it, the presents all addressed to him….

_The clue is in the word twin, dunce _

Sometime Albus Dumbledore hated having a conscience but it was completely pointless to lie to yourself

A/N

Ok so this is the new First chapter of The Heir. This chapter is basically Lily and James finding harry's run away, Harry's P.O.V and Dumbledore attempting to argue with his conscience. I will update sooner now no promises though as I have gotten addicted to Word Of Warcraft. Please Review

Falleanngel700


	2. how to breathe

The Heir

…How to breathe…

The forest flew past as Harry ran, he hadn't dared to stop until he was at least two hours away by running then he took a ten minute break and continued running.

Harry didn't know where he was or how long he had been running since that break and wasn't likely to find out any time soon. He had been avoiding villages and cities for fear of getting lost or being found, for surely they would look around the cities first?

Harry tripped over a tree root and crashed to the hard wet forest floor covering him in mud.

"Shit"

His knee somehow been grazed, how the hell can one graze a knee on mud? Harry shook his wet fringe our of his face and glanced around there was a small gap between the path and the ground a level below it it was rocky so the ground would not cave in on it, and it was unnoticeable unless one jumped off the level above and turned around.

Perfect

Harry pulled off his backpack and crawled into the small space it was strangely warm and dry.

Harry yanked open the bag and peered inside.

Before leaving he had packed a good few tings into the bottomless bag.

The bag wasn't really bottomless but it seemed like it was and it had preserving charms on it so any food wouldn't go off, that was good he didn't want to have to go and steal food.

All in all he had a mountain of food, drink and books, a pocket map of Britain with all magical areas marked and a few odds and ends such as torches.

Harry grabbed a large chocolate bar from the bag, wasn't the healthiest of meals but he would have something healthy for breakfast.

After finishing his meal Harry pulled a sleeping bag from his backpack and settled down to sleep

...TIME JUMP….

It had been two months since Harry had ran away and no trace of him had been found. At first they though he would come back when he was hungry after the first two days however it was plain that Harry wasn't going to come back.

The Order had teamed up with the Aurors in groups of five to mount brooms under invisibility cloaks and fly around Godric's Hollow, over the next few weeks their search would widen and after one month the public were asked to keep an eye out for him, that didn't go down well.

The wizarding public had thought Harry was dead, with no mention of the child since the his birth and his picture not being included with his brother the night after Steve became Boy who lived…well they had thought the boy had died and no mention was made because Lily and James didn't want it paraded around.

To find that the boy had been alive yet had never been publicly photographed caused a great deal of hype and more than a few people wondered if they were being told Steve was the boy who lived in order to protect his brother and so Harry could be secretly trained.

The public requested a up to date photo of the boy so they could recognize him, the Potters stuttered and mumbled some innocence about the boy disliking photos. Many were fuming the Potters honestly expected them to believe that the boy had never fallen asleep in view of his parents{1} or done a cute thing that absolutely had to be photographed. For some it set alarm bells ringing why didn't they have a height estimate they saw the boy everyday they should know if he was smaller than his twin or taller.

The public was starting to smell a rat

…

Lily Potter stared at the empty bed again the ripples in the unmade sheets forming the shape of her missing child's body and she had to say that looking at it made her feel slightly ashamed.

Harry was small, much smaller than his younger brother and short as well.

Lily surveyed the rest of the room for what felt like the hundredth time.

There was a large battered wooden bookcase empty of all but a few small children's books, a empty desk also battered and a box that served as a chair there was no lamp on it and the only source of light she could she could see was the single candle on his bedside table. All personal effects were gone and it made the room seem as though it was for storage.

In the time since Harry's disappearance she had combed over every inch of the room making absolutely sure he had not left anything that could tell them where he was going.

What she had learned was that five springs stuck out on the mattress and the window's lock was broken most likely by something heavy.

"I don't want you, I want mummy to tuck me in"

Lily sighed, Steve as she was coming to realize was a spoilt boy, who had the world really when compared to his runaway older brother.

But she wouldn't stop getting him what he wanted because like it or not he was still the future of the wizarding world and she felt that Dumbledore was right in telling them that if harry wasn't found in another week they would have to stop the search for the sake of Steve.

But she didn't have to like it

…

Harry shivered violently and made sure he still had his prize under his jacket

Harry went back to his shelter in the barn of a old abandoned farmhouse.

He made his way to the corner and hoped it would stop raining by tomorrow otherwise he would have to stay here another night.

It wasn't the farmhouse itself more what it contained the owners had been killed apparently the police hadn't been informed as the skeletons still remained in the house along with the blood.

The barn was also a horrible reminder of what had occurred there as with the owners dead the animals had died from starvation as well. Their skeletons were still locked in their pens.

Where Harry now had to stay…..

"I will not be afraid,I will not be afraid,I will not be afraid"

Harry was in for a sleepless night

…..

Harry glanced outside to find that it was light enough for him to leave.

As he set off at a brisk pace away from the farmhouse he thought about the paper he had read.

It was a copy of The Daily Prophet which he had scavenged from a bin last night it was obviously a magical village although he didn't know the name.

_The Daily Prophet_

_Harry Potter, Abused?_

_In a recent emergency interview Lord James Darius Potter and Lady Lily Elizabeth Potter recently announced that their eldest son Harry James Potter had ran away. No insight was given to the causes that lead this boy to flee but begged the public to help look for the child._

_But should we?_

_Over many years hundreds of stories of the Potters mainly the centre of Boy who lived Steven Daniel Potter and to accompany those articles thousands of pictures had been taken. Although his parents are a solid presence in most of the pictures holding, cuddling and kissing their son, the mysterious Harry wasn't. After weeks of searching we at the prophet have found a photograph of the evasive Harry Potter._

_As in most photos his parents and brother are at the centre but to their left almost hidden by the throngs of adoring fans stands a little boy with messy raven hair and emerald green eyes, a child that far from looking older than Steven looks at less two years younger being significantly thinner and shorter than his brother and dressed in little more than rags and almost unnoticeable is the light bruise of one isde of Harry's face._

_Leading to the quest of was Harry potter the victim of abuse?_

_If not what were his motives for running away?_

_We at the Prophet plan to find out _

Maybe they would find out Harry didn't really care it wasn't his problem it was the Potters.

Harry had somehow mad a turn and ended up in the centre of the village he had spent the night near a signpost read

_Ottery St Catchpole _

Shit, he knew that some order members lived here, and the entire order would be looking for him assuming his parents had noticed by now.

A block of solid gold appeared near him

"I heard something moving.."

He was in their back garden!

Harry crouched down with difficulty the backpack suddenly feeling lumpy and weighing a ton

Moving around a wall away from the light

Something grabbed his shoulder

"Found you"

Harry did the only thing he could thing of he half turned and head butted the person holding him

They let go and he ran as fast as he could their muffled yells tell him he had got them n the nose.

The sound of twigs breaking followed him as he ran back into the woods and a burst of light formed after a whispered spell

Harry didn't care he was ducking past trees and low hanging branches and vines.

They were still right behind him the light just missing him. he ran left making a semi circle and stopped running slowly he put his foot down moving gently back towards their house.

They wouldn't expect him to do that would they?

The sound of gasping breath made Harry stop again feeling around he found a small bush where he could hide

Not a moment later he heard the footsteps growing louder and voices.

A beam of light illuminated four males and harry moved slightly backwards so they wouldn't catch sight of a bit of clothing in the light.

"Must have disapparated…"

"Im telling you Percy it was a kid….it wouldn't know how to disapparate"

"Maybe it was a midget?"

"Don't be stupid Charlie"

"Believe it or not Bill out of all the people believed to be children at least a few have got to be a midget…"

A soft sigh caused them to stop bickering

"Did you seethe child's face or even hair? Anything?"

"No but bright hair would have been easier to spot in the forest wouldn't it?"

"Not in the dark…The only missing child I know of is Harry Potter, but he went missing from his home over twelve miles away…bit far for a boy to walk"

Harry felt rather accomplished they wouldn't search for him anymore, nobody would think he had gotten this far away until they had re checked ever last inch of space from his… the potters house to here and by then he would be long gone.

Harry sighed

"What was that?"

Holy shit what were they vampires? It was barely the sound of a breath of wind how the hell had they heard it?

The light hit the bush he was in directly

"Bit small don't you think?"

"Why do you think the potters didn't have a photo to show us? They struggled enough with telling us what their son looked like! He was neglected Charlie plain and simple. The elfs would have been the only ones to give him food and even then they had work to do so they couldnt make food for him all the time…"

"Why not make it when they made the potters food?"

"I don't know but lets check it out anyway

He heard the sound of leaves rustling as someone tried to so have something into the bush, and he felt something hard against his lower back

"Something in their all right"

CRACK

"Stupefy!"

Harry knew no more

A/N bit longer than usual I think. Maybe you should consider it a bonus for not whining about update times and you should consider the wait a punishment for not reviewing. that's right people I have fallen prey to the reviews and I have another chapter written which is not getting uploaded until I get some reviews….please I feel so lonely….Save me from the loneliness!


	3. without you here

Chapter Three

…Without you here…

Lily potter sat at her dressing table, staring at her reflection, she could clearly see the dark circles under her eyes and the wrinkles appearing on her usually flawless skin.

Harry had been missing over three months now and no matter what anyone else said the worse thing was knowing why he had ran away.

It was because of her

Lily had gone into shock after finding her sons empty bed and since James had just come from downstairs there was nowhere in the house little Harry could be. The order had been alerted as had the Aurors and daily prophet who had promised to send a reporter first thing in the morning to write an article if the child hadn't found by then. The Aurors and Order split into pairs and searched the small village for the boy then they moved out further. They had now searched every nook and cranny within five miles of the village and the only sign of the child had been a chocolate bar wrapped in a small gap in the woods, the bar of chocolate couldn't have come from anywhere else as the village was muggle as was the surrounding area the chocolate had come from honeydukes.

That lily found strange in itself although honeydukes chocolate was sold in Diagon alley as well as Hogshead's far as she could remember Harry had never gone with them, and they hadn't brought anything back for him.

Harry was long gone as was her dream of being reunited with the boy. He of course even in her dreams was unwilling but when he saw how his mother had changed…how she held him and kissed him and was crying with happiness to see him. He would stay and eventually would become integrated into their family routine and this whole mess would be forgotten.

Every day that passed Harry got further away and it seemed to lily that he had tied a string around her heart and before he left, because the further away he got the more her heart ached.

….

James Potter sat on his old bed.

The bedroom was his when he was a teenager and still held the remains of a long forgotten past including such things as pranks planned but never preformed and information on how to make a marauders map. The walls like the rest of the house born the Gryffindor colours, moving pictures covered one wall in which the occupants were smiling and laughing.

Or at least they should have been

The teenage James in each photograph was alone and unsmiling, Lily was on the over side of the photo also looking upset and scared.

James knew the photos mirror the occupant's feelings Lily and James were fairly happy most of the time so they stayed the same way they were taken. Because lily and he was unhappy and their friends upset with them…this had happened. Members of the order, friends, colleagues and school friends were notable only by their absence obviously everyone had noticed their lack of photos of the little boy they had lost.

Harry it was unfamiliar like the name of your great auntie so and so who visited once ever ten years thought you would stay three and had to be told a least five times an hour your age as if it had changed in the past ten minutes. James couldn't forget the boys face now he was gone, his eyes had always drifted over Harry as the boy had expertly blended into the crowd. Harry was small, smaller than he should have been with jet black hair evidently inherited from James and Lily's Almond emerald green eyes. If James was honest Harry was just what he thought his and lily's child would look like, he was Lily and James thrown into o a blender and although he had inherited most of James features his personality was evidently that of his mothers. James could never remember hearing the boy make a fuss like his brother or complain because he didn't have attention like his brother.

James knew they wouldn't find him because half the order simply didn't want to, they thought he was better off without Lily and James in his life and James knew they were right so he called off the search and hoped to whatever dynasty that may have been listening that he would see Harry again.

That this was the last he would ever see of his son, that this was the only nice thing he would ever remember doing for his son.

That this was the last goodbye

…

Harry was floating in a haze, black everywhere and he couldn't seem to lift his arms or legs or eyelids for that matter. The only thing that told the boy he was alive was the voices of the men he had heard before Charlie, Bill and Percy.

"Just a kid..."

"Feel bad now…four stunners it's I wonder it didn't kill him!"

"It's defiantly the Potter boy"

An older voice stroke in he seemed to be the buffer, the voice of reason. Harry tired to open his eyes but all he saw was flames dancing slowly deep red flames

"Get Ginny off him he'll choke on her hair"

"Lovely"

But the flames were put our and replaced by a new one in his chest

"Look his eyelids flickered"

"Ginny"

Silence met this

"Harry"

Gasps shot through the air like breaths of wind, all that mattered was her.

"They have never met each other before, I'm sure of it..."

Harry opened his eyes

A redheaded man was holding a struggling girl with her arms twisted behind her back.

With an animal like growl escaping the back f his throat Harry lunged like a lion towards to shocked man who immediately threw the girl away from him to try and prevent him from doing damage.

Harry hit the redhead like a cannonball blasting him across the room despite his small size, the girl had also gone flying into a mirror shards of glass fell to the floor around her blood stained the glass. Harry saw red.

Knowing his small fists wouldn't do any major damage, Harry tapped into his magic and ploughed his fist into mans nose then kneed the man in his crown jewels, Breaking the mans wrist and fingers as he attempted to prevent harry's attack.

By now one of the other men in the room had ran to the girl and the teenage boy ran at Harry waving his wand Harry leaped to his feet ducking two rapidly sent stunners and after jumping behind a sofa, grabbed a nearby photo frame launching it into the air.

It served its purpose

It was not aimed at the man merely flung diagonally from Harry; the boy moved his attention to the frame and sent a spell to make it unbreakable before it shattered against the wall. Harry using this split second lack of attention tackled the bespectacled boy and in the resulting tussle managed to snap his wand causing the boy to faint from shock.

Harry stood ready to fight the remaining man who smiled at him and said

"I won't fight you Harry, Here hold her hand when I go get her mother"

Harry dropped to his knees beside the girl causing his hands to bleed from the glass still covering the floor

Her breath felt warm against his hands as he pulled her with difficultly into his lap resting his back against a wall.

Was this really a good idea?

At the very least at the Potters he had a bed and food… most of the time. Now he was in a house with a unknown number of strangers all of whom had wands and were likely overage. Harry knew what the Potters had don't ot him wasn't right, but was this any better? They were clearly worried, would he be allowed to go back though? The true picture was slowly being painted, would they allow him to stay with his parents now?

Harry shook his head, they wouldn't they were suspected of neglecting and abusing him.

Harry stroked the girl's hair as he gently fell asleep.


	4. Im not quite sure

A/N this is gonna be a choppy chapter. Many scenes taking place over many years ill explain them at the bottom.

Chapter Three

I'm not quite sure if…..

"Stay"

"I cant you know that Ginny"

"I also know I won't get a letter to go there, go to Hogwarts"

"I can't"

"More like you won't"

Ginny pulled her small hands away from Harry and stalked into the living room, with a sigh Harry followed not wanting a repeat of what had happened the last time he hadn't followed her.

Harry had went to his room and refused to come down for dinner or a snack and stayed in bed trying to get to sleep, at midnight Ginny had snuck into his room and slept there with him feeling guilty for him being hungry and upset.

It was sweet really

Ginny's brothers and parents hadn't agreed to next morning nor for that matter had her parents and although that night remained the best night's sleep he had ever received Harry didn't want a repeat of the greatest shouting match he had ever seen.

Ginny had flung herself onto the couch, just as Harry entered the room. She misaimed and fell down the side banging her head on both the coffee table and the stone floor.

Harry hurried forward to help her

"Are you going to stop being stupid"

"Don't call me stupid! Your the one going thousands of miles away"

"Hogwarts is thousands of miles away" Fred supplied

Ginny glared at him

#"At lest we know where Harry is, Hogwarts is in Scotland everyone knows that. We don't even know if this Snowfall academy is even in Europe"

"I'm gonna be away from you wither way Gin does it really matter how fat?"

"No….I suppose not…What about next year….When I don't get a letter?"

Harry rubbed his eyes

"Its not the law we have to go to the same school Gin"

Ginny's eyes flashed

"How are we going to be together if we don't see each other for 8 months out of every year(1)?"

"Dot count your owls until you've opened them.."

That's for the exam results dad"

"Fits in here too…."

…

Harry shot two stunners in quick succession out of his wand towards his opponent.

"The winner of the Intentional duelling championship is Hector Weasley"

Harry grinned as he took the large elaborate trophy.

…

"I miss you"

"Harry smiled

"I'm glad"

Ginny smacked him

"I miss you too dear..."

…..

Harry stared at the headmistress

"Can you repeat that again please?"

"We are to host the Twiwizard Tournament"

"Are you insane?"

"I would like to think I'm not …but wouldn't we all…"

"It's a death magnet; hundreds of people have died in it. What does the champion get out of it other than a feel of pride at being alive?"

"There is a cash prize and fame…eternal glory some call it"

"Who won it the last time?"

"Ummm….."

"Yeah some real fame they got there, must be riots every time they leave the house"

"As it was over three hundred years ago the champion is most likely dead by now Harry….unless it's a vampire"

"Or Albus Dumbledore"

She glared at him

"You are not to be rude to the Hogwarts visitors"

"At least the Potters won't be here…"

"Well…"

"You've got to be kidding me! Their son isn't even of age, he can't compete period"

"And he won't. He will come as his mother is one of the teachers needed to continue the lessons of the students and his father is one of the Aurors assigned for protection. Where is he meant to go during the holidays?"

"Stay at school like all the other students? Hogwarts allows that you know"

"Do they? Well he's not coming then"

Harry grinned

"But the parents are"

His smile vanished

….

It was beautiful

Every doubt Harry had about going to Snowfall fell away as he stared at the massive school.

It was on an island but the area of the island itself was huge.

It was like Hogwarts in the sense it was a castle but that was where the similarities ended.

Snowfall academy was a colossal white marble castle with slender towers and five flags flying from the battlements The Lake was crystal clear and no squids could be seen. The grounds of the school were white from the thick layers of snow. There was no forest but three huge greenhouses and a rather nice looking cottage.

Harry was going to like it here.

…..

A/N Most of them are fairly self explanatory but ill go through them anyway

1. Ginny attempting to get Harry to attend Hogwarts

2. Harry winning Duelling championship

3. Harry and Ginny after Harry returning from school around 3 rd for Harry in timeline

4 .Jump back to first year for Harry's First view of snowfall Academy

I hope to have next chapter up tonight or tomorrow


End file.
